Evergreen
by Elegy Phantom
Summary: (After Zelda:Ocarina of Time and before Zelda:Twilight Princess) (@CopyRighted) Basically a story on how Ganondorf found Evergreen, a border between Hyrule and my fictional place Crystalia. (I do not own Ganondorf and only own my original stuff like Evergreen.) (One-shot).


The silence was like a killer bee. It can either kill you or subdue you. It can also be your friend if you let it. That is all Ganondorf has ever known. The silence both killed him on the inside and eventually becoming his few friends. He learned a lot of things from the silence.

To Ganondorf the silence isn't that great as most people thinks. Everyone that that the silence is just a place to have peace and quiet when it actually kills you slowly wishing that you were surrounded by people. Tears swelled up in his eyes as if he was remembering everything he had done over the years. He thinks that it really wasn't his destiny to do things like trying to take over the land of Hyrule or trying to steal the Triforce to rule over the land of Hyrule. What Ganondorf really wanted is to choose his own destiny like being a farmer in the desert and plant a few things there to help decrease the temperature.

He walked out of the now abandoned Temple of Time to Sacred Grove. It became abandoned a few years after everyone left to find another place to stay. Mother Nature was seen to be almost everywhere and anywhere of the town and on the buildings. The smell was as horrible as smelling the dead. Ganondorf wasn't too sure about some of the things in this abandoned place.

He felt uneasy about certain areas like there was someone watching him in the shadows. There's barely anyone except a few animals that actually lives in the town ever since it got abandoned. Almost everything he saw in the town reminded him a little bit of the old days when he was young and still lived in a far away place. He lead his horse out of the town to go out into the fresh air instead of the slight humid air the town is giving out. Sometimes abandoned places give out a humid feel like the South or a tropical forest when it is as hot as a desert during the day.

The colors of the sky was as beautiful as a brilliant emerald stone. There was a hinge of sadness about the sky as well that Ganondorf didn't know before. He decided to let his horse to roam free like the birds. Ganondorf thought for a while wondering what will he do for the rest of the day. An eerie feeling arose like something was going to kill him from the behind.

He eventually went into a forest that looked more lonely than Herotopia. The main difference was that there were signs of life of people. Fireflies danced around the swampy parts as some weird looking children played flutes a top of dead tree stumps. They wore what appears to be skull masks and wore similar clothing to that of a scarecrow. He was confused about these small children and why they're playing flutes way out into the forest that could possibly hold danger.

Ganondorf walked passed by trying to find a small village around the corner of the forest. Everything in this forest was different from the desert or any other place he had been to. Every turn he went he ended up at the starting point as if he doesn't know where to go. Ganondorf grew angrier and angrier every single time he round up at the same place he had been the last time. Ganondorf gave up and sat at one of the logs as he looked up at the sky that turned into a brilliant starry night.

He rarely looked up to the stars of the night sky ever since he was busy with something he wish he didn't take a part of. Thoughts clouded his mind like the clouds in the sky. Even memories of his childhood went into his mind. He talked to himself on to rather or not to go somewhere else where he can't get lost in. He walked away from the forest after a while of thinking over about it.

He whistled for his horse to come to where he was at so he won't have to walk for so many hours to find a place to stay for a little bit. Ganondorf ran his fingers across the horse's neck before getting on. There were scars from a battle from so long ago way before he even met Raven and the others. The horse trotted down the dirt road to village he didn't quite remembered well. Ganondorf doesn't exactly knows why he loves the village as much as he does with the whole farming idea. Guards patrolled up and down throughout the village as if they were searching something that was causing mischief.

A few guards looked at Ganondorf like he wasn't suppose to be in the village most likely because of the things he had done. The horse stopped at the graveyard freaking out over the spirits and the smell of the dead all over the place. Animals like horses will actually freak out if they see a spirit like a ghost or a god-like entity than a person like Ganondorf will. Especially the ones that could possibly hurt you any means necessary. The horse trotted to the windmill fearing that one of the spirits might hurting both him and Ganondorf.

Ganondorf strokes his horse's neck making the horse feel reassured before looking around his surroundings. The village haven't changed as much like the various parts of Hyrule. There were not even a trace of a tribe he once knew in the small village. He remembered that there were a tribe of Sheikahs living in this small and beautiful village. Ganondorf even remembered that there used to be a rather strange man that used to live in the village.

It was a little bit hard to remember the man's name. All he could remember about him is that he usually grins rather creepily and sells masks. He tried to find the house that the strange man lived at to see if he's there or not. At one point or another Ganondorf kind of missed seeing that smile. It was a hard time for him to find the house through the almost pitch darkness.

The only light he could see is the stars, the moon, and a bonfire burning off in the distance.

"Guess I have to use the light from the stars, the moon, and the bonfire to find that strange man's house," Ganondorf said to himself and to his horse.

It was a little bit weird for him to talk to his horse. He got off his horse and led it to a abandoned barn that looked cozy and warm than most abandoned places. There were some cobwebs and dust here and there but the farm is mostly fine as an apple pie. Farm tools were scattered across the barn as if someone was forced to evacuate the place. It was a little bit hard to find a large enough hay stack for both him and his horse to sleep at through the darkness of the barn.

The hay stack was a little bit damp from the moister of the barn but the two managed to sleep on it. It was hard for Ganondorf to sleep throughout the night possibly because he kept thinking of a bayou deep in a forest where the leaves of the trees never turn brown or fell to the ground. He doesn't know why he kept thinking of a bayou in a forest.

"Why am I thinking of a bayou?" he asked himself, "It's not like me to think of something so marshy like it since I came from such a far away place," Ganondorf said before getting up, "Let's look around this old barn and hopefully find a lantern or two."

There were a few signs of mold growing here and there when Geno sniffed the musky air of the barn. Most of it was masked in what smells like leaked wine and beer. It was a weird smell to Ganondorf.

"Where's the lantern?" Ganondorf asked himself again, "Wish this place doesn't have scattered farm tools around."

He gave up trying to find a lantern and went outside of the barn. It felt like hours after being in the barn as long as he and his horse did. Ganondorf waited for the sun to rise so he and his horse can go somewhere else instead of looking for the strange man's house in the village. He talked to himself since there's nobody else around to talk to. Strangeness came about into his mind that there might be trouble coming around somewhere in Hyrule.

The sun was at the horizon as if peeking at something rather exciting. Ganondorf slowly smiled before getting up to get his horse ready for traveling to somewhere else than this village. The air started to get a little bit humid and stiff besides a little bit hot. Ganondorf wondered where he will exactly go next in Hyrule. He even wondered how the King of Hyrule is doing.

Ganondorf bet that the King doesn't miss him at all despite of how well Ganondorf served under the King well. He bet the others don't miss him as well but he kept riding on his horse to Hyrule Castle Town to see the King of Hyrule. Ganondorf asked himself a few questions before finally making it to the castle that resides in Hyrule. He hoped the name of the city changed to something else. One day he will ask the King of Hyrule to change the name of Hyrule Castle Town to something else.

The people around him were looking at Ganondorf as if he didn't belong there. Ganondorf tried not to look back at the people who were staring at him. A few guards stopped and asked why Ganondorf was in Hyrule. Ganondorf only gave them silence trying to evade the guards to the castle to see the King of Hyrule. He got off of his horse after stopping at the castle and went in without the horse.

"King!" Ganondorf yelled throughout the castle walls, "I'm back at the castle!"

"Get out of this castle!" the King said once hearing Ganondorf, "Remember what you have done in the past?" he asked, "We don't need you around these parts of Hyrule Castle Town or anywhere else in Hyrule!"

"But-" Ganondorf was interrupted.

"No buts!" he continued to yell at Ganondorf, "Go live in the Evergreen Forest forever."

"Why, Soren?" Ganondorf asked the King, "And where's this so called Evergreen Forest?"

The King was as outraged as a rhino and forced Ganondorf out of the castle. King Soren remembered that Ganondorf slaughtered a thousand people throughout Hyrule under the influence of the witches that resided in Gerudo Desert. Ganondorf sighed briefly before getting onto his horse wondering where is the Evergreen Forest is. He never even heard about the place before. He decided to go to live at a place he used to live.

Ganondorf yawned as if he was still tired by the time he heard his stomach growling from hunger. There is barely any sight of a splace to stay at in sight Ganondorf's sight. The only things he saw was the change of the landscape around him. He eventually saw a bigger landscape of a forest that seemed to twist everywhere as if trying to confuse him. The forest made Ganondorf a little bit worried about himself and for his horse.

Echoes that sounded like cries of various animals made Ganondorf's horse felt scared. His horse tried to head back out of the forest but Ganondorf force the horse to go forward as if he was curious about what is ahead. Ganondorf felt stares after a long time riding his horse in the forest. He could even hear growls that seemed awfully low but loud enough for both him and his horse could hear. Ganondorf wanted to get off of his horse but he felt like he couldn't get off most likely because he is feeling that there is someone or something going to kill both him and his horse.

The only thing that he and his horse wanted is to not go any further in this forest. The forest became stranger and more mysterious than before. The two eventually came across a town with a bayou-like river next to the place. The town looked very exotic to Ganondorf since he never saw a town like this in a forest that seemed to want to make you feel uneasy. He got off after making it to the entrance of the town and led the horse to come along with him to find a ruler of this town.

"Hey," he said to a guard, "do you know where is the person that runs this town?" Ganondorf asked, "I'm new around here, I guess."

"Ya should go to the bayou," the guard said in a accent that seemed to make Ganondorf feel awfully dumb.

Ganondorf looked at the bayou before saying to the guard, "I thought that was more of a river than a bayou!" he blurted out.

"Aw hell naw!" the guard laughed, "There's a huge difference between a river and a bayou," he continued to laugh, "Now go if ya wanna see Princess Sabrina."

"Princess Sabrina?" Ganondorf asked.

"Yes," the guard replied, "She's as beautiful as the Evergreen jewels," he laughed on as he went off to somewhere.

Ganondorf was as confused as ever and went to the bayou as told to search for Princess Sabrina. He does not even know what exactly she looks like. Ganondorf let his horse to run around the forest to have some freedom from all the riding he has on the horse. He saw children playing around the bayou along the bayou besides farmers and even fishermen dotted across the sides. It was a little bit hard to find a princess in this kind of crowd for Ganondorf until he found a lady clad in a beautiful Gothic dress.

He was even more surprised that this lady looked exactly like the Princess of Hyrule but quite opposite in the way they dress.

"Um..." he said quietly, "Hi. Can I talk with you?" Ganondorf asked the Princess.

"Wait a sec," she answered, "After I catch a fish," Princess Sabrina said, "Ya can sit down with me, weird looking buddy," she patted a spot next to her.

"Can I talk with you?" he asked again.

"Shush..." the Princess put a finger on Ganondorf's lips, "Ya'll scare the fish away."

Ganondorf felt a little bit confused about Princess Sabrina. It seems that Princess Sabrina isn't like Princess Zelda nor any other princess he had seen in his entire life. A quick jolt to the fish rod alerts Princess Sabrina that she had finally caught a fish. She reels it in then put the fish into her basket before talking to Ganondorf.

"So what do ya wanna talk 'bout?" she asked.

"One thing, why do you talk like that?" he asked.

"Well, you're in 'round these parts of the forest!" Princess Sabrina laughed, "Every single lady 'n' men can't help but talk this!" she continued to laugh.

"OK?" Ganondorf wondered, "Can I live in this forest?" he asked, "I got banished to this forest from the King of Hyrule."

"That guy?" the Princess asked, "Isn't he that one man that is like a father to that one princess named Zelda?"

"Yes," Ganondorf answered, "That's the one!"

"So ya got like got all exiled 'n'stuff from this man 'n' for what?" she asked him again.

"Long story short," Ganondorf replied, "My step-mothers kind of took over my mind due to this one whole legend thing going around Hyrule."

"Who is your step-mamas?" Princess Sabrina asked another question.

"Koume and Kotake," he said.

"Those two witches?" she said, "I think I heard 'bout those two witches from Gruntilda."

"Who in the hell is Gruntilda?" he asked.

"She's a giant that is also a witch that lives in the outskirts of the Evergreen," Princess Sabrina replied with a smile, "Do ya got any questions or not?"

"I do," Ganondorf said, "Can I live in this forest?"

"Yes," she answered, "But we need to find ya a job that might benefit not only ya but others."

"Can I be a farmer?" he asked.

"Ha ha!" Princess Sabrina laughed, "Sure, since there ain't that many farmers 'n' such are in Evergreen since most of the time the forest just help itself with the whole farming thing." she stated.

"Then I take the farming job!" Ganondorf laughed.

"Seriously?" Princess Sabrina laughed along with Ganondorf.

Princess Sabrina led Ganondorf to a farm that seemed to be just as lonely as him. The Princess called out a person from the barn to come towards her and Ganondorf to tell the person that he will work at the farm. The person done what Princess Sabrina had told him too. The person looked exactly like a combination of Link and an old friend named Geno, which everyone called him Dark Link in Hyrule. Princess Sabrina introduced the two to each other and told Ganondorf a little about Salem.

Salem asked Ganondorf a few questions about his life and a few other things. He isn't that much comfortable around the Gerudo.

"Can ya show this guy a few things on what to do on farming?" Princess Sabrina asked Salem.

"I don't know," Salem replied, "I ain't too sure 'bout this guy since he's a stranger to me," he stated, "Hell, I don't even like strangers that ain't 'round Evergreen!"

"Oh come on!" Princess Sabrina laughed, "he's like all exiled 'n' stuff from the Hylian King father of Princess Zelda."

"I can see exactly why he's exiled from ever being in Hyrule," Salem said solemnly.

"Well, he's gonna work with you whether you like it or not!" the Princess continued to laugh before walking off to somewhere.

Ganondorf stared at Salem for a bit before saying anything to him. Salem scolded him for staring as soon as he started to grab a watering can to water a small flower garden right in front of his house. Ganondorf asked Salem on what he supposed to do. He got scolded again and was told to go hang out with Princess Sabrina. Ganondorf sat down next to Princess Sabrina once he found her at her usual spot near the bayou.

He told her that Salem scolded him after he stared at the farmer. She told Ganondorf a story why Salem scolded him and to get to know about Salem a little bit more. Princess Sabrina even said that Salem is over protective over the people of Evergreen ever since there were a Draco war years ago in Evergreen. She continued to fish after that while asking Ganondorf for a piece of bread with honey to hook up the hook of her fish rod. The Princess eventually let him use her fish rod to teach him how to fish.

It took Ganondorf a little while to get the hang of fishing before giving the fish rod to Princess Sabrina. Cricket and frog sounds told the two that the night is coming near. The Princess led the Gerudo to the farm again and told Salem that Ganondorf will be sleeping at their house. Salem wanted to simply say "No.' to the Princess but couldn't to a person like her. Princess Sabrina put down her basket of fish next to the fridge once the trio got into the house before figuring out what to cook for dinner.

Salem lets the Princess cook most of the cooking since she loves to cook food and to gather the food.

"So what'll we be eating?" Princess Sabrina hollered from the kitchen.

"Why not mixed fruit with some fish?" Salem asked, "Also, I be eatin' in my bedroom."

"OK, Salem," she said before cooking, "Hey! ganondorf, what kind of drink do ya want?" Princess Sabrina asked.

"What kind do you got?" he asked.

"Well," Princess Sabrina said, "Mostly various flavored wines."

"Then blueberry flavored?" Ganondorf told Princess Sabrina.

"Sure!" she laughed before pouring the wine in a glass and went back to cooking.

It was a while for Princess Sabrina to finally finish cooking to bring the wine to Ganondorf and went to bring the fish and fruit to Salem before getting some food that fits Ganondorf well. She asked what kind of foods Ganondorf is familiar with in where he came from. He said that that there are very few fruits in Gerudo Desert and mostly fish somewhere in the desert. Princess Sabrina thought of cacti since cacti are the most common in deserts like the Gerudo Desert. She asked Ganondorf if she wanted to eat some cacti."Cacti?" Ganondorf asked Princess Sabrina sternly, "Most of the time we don't eat cacti since we never know which type are poisonous and eat mainly fish."

'Then whatta 'bout coconuts 'n' bananas?" Princess Sabrina asked.

"Palm trees are just as rare as water in Gerudo Desert," he told her.

"Then how exactly why ya wanna become a farmer?" she asked Ganondorf.

"For one, how hot and dry it is during the day," Ganondorf replied, "and how cold it is during the night. Another reason is that the Gerudo won't steal food again from various tribes to eat besides fish."

Princess Sabrina just gave him fish so the two won't argue before going to Salem's bedroom. The two basically share a bedroom since there isn't a right room for the Princess. That leaves Ganondorf a little clueless since he don't know exactly where to sleep at. He went to the living room after eating to sleep on the couch since the Princess didn't tell exactly where to sleep at. Thoughts of the past flooded his mind like a war throughout Hyrule.

After the thoughts came along a dreamless sleep that seems to be a sea of darkness with crimson red eyes staring right back at Ganondorf as if he was not supposed to be anywhere near either Salem or Princess Sabrina. One day Ganondorf might ask Princess Sabrina about everyone, how they got to Evergreen, and how Evergreen became to be.


End file.
